1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly to an electronic component including a coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of conventional electronic devices, a high-frequency coil as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-36532 is well known. FIG. 16 is an exploded perspective view of the high-frequency coil 500.
As indicated in FIG. 16, the high-frequency coil 500 includes dielectric layers 502a and 502b, and coil patterns 504a and 504b. The coil patterns 504a and 504b are linear conductors turning clockwise on the dielectric layers 502a and 502b, respectively. The coil patterns 504a and 504b are connected to each other through a via-hole, thereby forming a coil.
In the high-frequency coil 500, the line width d1 of the coil pattern 504a is smaller than the line width d2 of the coil pattern 504b. When viewed from a layer stacking direction, the coil pattern 504a overlaps the coil pattern 504b so as not to protrude from the coil pattern 504b. Thereby, even if an error occurs in a step of stacking the dielectric layers 502a and 502b during a production process of the high-frequency coil 500, the square measure of the overlap area of the coil patterns 504a and 504b is unlikely to change. Accordingly, the floating capacitance between the coil patterns 504a and 504b is unlikely to change.
In the meantime, in order to obtain a large inductance value from the high-frequency coil 500, for example, each of the coil patterns 504a and 504b may be a spiral coil pattern. This, however, causes a problem that the size of the high-frequency coil 500 is increased. FIG. 17 is a sectional view of the high-frequency coil 500 in which spiral coil patterns 504a and 504b are used.
In the high-frequency coil 500 illustrated in FIG. 17, portions of the coil pattern 504a extending side by side with each other need to be at a certain distance from each other so as to prevent a short circuit. Likewise, portions of the coil patterns 504b extending side by side with each other need to be at a certain distance from each other so as to prevent a short circuit. Also, in order to arrange the coil pattern 504a to overlap the coil pattern 504b without protruding from the coil pattern 504b when viewed from the layer stacking direction, the distance d11 between the respective centers of the portions of the coil pattern 504a extending side by side with each other is equal or substantially equal to the distance d12 between the respective centers of the portions of the coil pattern 504b extending side by side with each other. Accordingly, the gap between the portions of the coil pattern 504a extending side by side with each other is greater than the gap between the portions of the coil pattern 504b extending side by side with each other, and therefore, in the high-frequency coil 500 illustrated in FIG. 17, the distance between the portions of the coil pattern 504a extending side by side with each other is greater than necessary. With regard to the high-frequency coil 500 illustrated in FIG. 17, as described above, it is necessary to design the high-frequency coil 500 based on the coil pattern 504b having a greater width of d2. This results in a problem that the dimensions of the high-frequency coil 500 in directions perpendicular to the layer stacking direction are increased.